Sam's Poem
by Lady Merp
Summary: I have decided to do a sort of one shot/story. These are basically poems that I think Sam would have. I have made these poems up my self so I hope that you will read and review! The rating is because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't truly a story it's more of an elaboration on Sam's poem book. If you are very easily depressed I suggest not reading any more of this drabble. If I get positive feed back I will update as regularly as possible and just as a little hint the more feedback I get the more I will update.**

**Please don't expect these to be long because they are just poems and they are pretty short!**

_**SORRY!**_

**All of these poems I made up by myself and no I am not troubled I just like things that most people don't! I hope that you enjoy them and don't forget to review.**

Misunderstanding

I'm shrouded in a cloak of darkness.

The girl that nobody understands.

I am the one that stands by watching life move on.

Feeling so numb I know I am no one.

They try to see me try to find me but they just don't understand.

I try to be heard, to be scene but does it work?

No it seems.

When will the light come to claim me to take me somewhere to be free?

Ticking

Life

It's ticking by

Time

It's ticking by

Love

Its fading fast

Hope

It won't last

Freedom

A thing of the past

Glass

Rain is coming down

Exploding all around me

Glass shattering

Tears running down my face

Regret and pain

It's in my fate

Karma

What goes around

Comes around

The pain

Comes around

Tenfold

I'm about to break

It's too much

I just can't hold on

I'm lost to this world

I'm so cold now

What goes around

Comes around

The pain

Comes around

Leaving numbness in its place

It's just too much

I can't hold on


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I am back with another chapter! I have thought up a system I can do since this is a poem story…for every review I will type a poem I will try to update every Sunday, and like I said in the last chapter these are all original poems! Ok now to answer the few reviews I got:**

**Danielle Fenton****: I am glad you got curious! Thanks for reviewing the chapter, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! I am glad to hear that my poems match that of a professional!**

**Oak Leaf Ninja****: thanks for reading, and yes they are kind of sad but Sam is a character with only two friends and she is gothic! 3 Goths! So yes the poems I think she would write are kind of sad! I am glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Watson Baker****: Thanks for the review I am glad you liked it! I am also glad that I made it with a Sam feel to it successfully! I hope to keep that feel!**

**Thank you to all of those Ninja readers out there! Don't forget to review and enjoy this chapter!**

**If you haven't guessed yet I am writing three poems for THIS chapter!**

… 

**Hate**

It burns in my heart

It burns like fire

It builds up

It's just too much

It's boiling over

The hate for life

The hate for the world

It burns in my heart

It burns like fire

Hate

**Running Away**

Running away

Away from my fears

Away from my life

Running away from many things

Enemies

Dreams

Goals

Family Friends

Running away from many things

**Family**

By blood,

By name,

Does it matter?

It's all the same,

We're all family,

All by claim


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** **Ok so ya I am not feeling the love with this story so I'm sad and only the people that took the time to review even with the simplest review get a cookie! I hope that you will like this next chapter and please leave any comments by reviewing or PMing me! Well here we go and like I said before these are all original poems created by me!**

**================================================**

**Moonlight**

Moonlight,

Shining Bright,

Flooding my life,

In soft cold light

**Hidden**

Hidden behind a veil

Behind a veil of insecurities

Hiding the inner me

I am my own

I am hidden

Waiting

Waiting for the cue

The cue to show my true side

The side of me that is hidden

I'm hidden behind a veil

A veil of insecurities

**A Piece**

He comes and goes every day

Taking a piece of my heart away each day

I've fallen for him

I know I love him

I just can't admit it

**A/N ok so that is you dose of 'Sam's' poems I hope you liked this session! Don't forget to leave any reviews/comments/questions or PM me! Unstill next time Christin!**


End file.
